Musk
by crossover15
Summary: A/U Follow the misadventures of Musk, the irresponsible, sarcastic, and heavy drinking sister to Chi-Chi and brother-in-law to Goku.
1. Overwatched part 1

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and FUNimation. I only own Musk. The Shining is property of Steven King, Stanley Kubrick, and Warner Brothers. This story parodies the Shining and takes place after the Garlic Jr. Saga and before the Trunks Saga.**

* * *

Chi-Chi was heading inside the house, she was holding a resume. She stopped when she saw Musk sitting on the couch just watching TV.

"Typical," she sighed, not surprised.

"What's typical?" Musk asked, getting out of his seat. He was holding a can of beer.

"You doing nothing and lying about in my house!" she snapped, irritated.

"Well, I don't have a job. None of the jobs you've been given me work with my skills," Musk said.

"All of them, except your new job," she replied, handing him a resume.

Musk read the resume.

"You got me a job as a caretaker for a resort?" he asked.

"Yes. A job that requires you to do nothing. Something that you are a professional at," she said.  
"Finally! It's about time you actually gave me a job that I would like!" Musk exclaimed excitedly.  
"Well, thank you," Chi-Chi said proudly.

Musk took the resume from her.

"Also, Gohan and I will stay with you," Chi-Chi said.

Musk then paused for a second.

'Great I'm now going to be stuck in a hotel with my sister,' Musk thought to himself. Instead of saying that out loud, he forced a smile. "That's good," he said.

He ran to his room and started to pack his clothes, soap, tooth brush, and other amenities. He ran out the door to his car and saw Gohan walking past him.

"Hi, Uncle Musk," Gohan said.

"Hi kid!" Musk said as he started to drive away from the house.

* * *

He had a GPS with him and followed it precisely it was far from the house, but not that far. He saw the hotel; it was big resort with a red roof and gray walls. The lawn had fresh green grass covered in leaves. The topiary of lions looked like it was in good condition. He got out of his car and looked for the manager of the hotel. He saw a man in a black suit with a short man in overalls and most likely thought it was him.

"Hey excuse me!" Musk said as he approached the man.

"Oh you must be the new care taker, Musk, right?" the manager asked.

"Indeed, so when do I start?" Musk asked excited.

"Just hand me your resume and then we'll start," the manager answered.

Musk handed the resume to the manager. He read through the resume and smiled.

"Welcome to your new job as the care taker for the Over Watched Hotel. Mr. Gordon will give you a tour," he said.

The short old man that was with him walked towards the hotel, so Musk followed him.

* * *

"And here is the kitchen. You'll have to go into town to stock up on food," Mr. Gordon said, giving him a tour of the kitchen.

"Thanks for telling me," Musk replied.

Musk then thought of something to say.

"Hey, Mr. Gordon is there anything I should know about the hotel?" Musk asked.

Mr. Gordon looked surprised.

"Well, the previous tenant, Jack Weber, got cabin fever. He killed his wife and two daughters before taking his own life, which is why we are not allowing families to stay," he explained, saddened.

Musk looked surprised.

'Geez, I hope he doesn't say this to all the new employees,' Musk thought.

"Wait. You mean I don't have stay here with my sister until the end of winter?" Musk asked.

"Yes, now follow me for the final part of the tour," Mr. Gordon said walking out of the kitchen.

When Mr. Gordon said yes, Musk looked absolutely happy. He would be free from his sister until spring! He would be alone in a giant fancy hotel! With a bar!

* * *

"Here's the boiler room. Now this is important, so I need you to listen," Mr. Gordon said sternly.

"Listening," Musk replied.

"Once a month I need you to readjust the boiler. In order to do so you need to first turn the blue knob all the way to the right to cool it down. Then, turn the blue knob all the way left. After that, wait a couple of minutes. Finally, turn the red knob all the way to the right," Mr. Gordon explained.

"Sounds easy enough," Musk said.

"If not you risk the hotel," Mr. Gordon said.

"I figured that when you told me about the boiler room," Musk replied.

* * *

Mr. Gordon had his bags with him and was by the door preparing to leave.  
"Good. Now remember you can have your family visit you, but they cannot stay. Also, do not go into room 237," Mr. Gordon said.

"Got it. Now good bye have fun where ever you are going to," Musk said as he hurried the man out.

As Gordon was out on the deck, Musk slammed the door. He got out his cell phone. He went to his contact list and selected home. After a couple of seconds of ringing his sister answered.

"Hello?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I got the job," Musk said on the phone.

"That's great! I'll get Gohan to pack his stuff!" Chi-Chi replied, excited.

"Yeah, there's just one little catch," Musk said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"They said that family can't stay here," Musk said.

* * *

**Well, here's the first chapter. Tell me what you think about it. The story will at times satirize The 1980 Shining film. Also try and find the two Easter eggs I put in this chapter.**


	2. Overwatched part 2

There was no response coming from Chi-Chi's side after Musk said that she and Gohan couldn't stay at the hotel.

"Hello?" Musk asked.

Still no response.

"Well, she took that better than I expected." Musk said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Musk was in the manager's office practicing on the putter practice. He had been playing this for at least an hour or so, so far he had no hole in ones. On the two hundred seventy-third put he was so close when all of a sudden:

"MUUUSSSSSSSKKK!" Came his sister's voice shouting in pure rage.

Musk saw the ball miss the hole.

"Dammit!" He cursed to himself.

Chi-Chi barged in the manager's office looking pissed.

"Sorry Ma'am we're closed." Musk said sarcastically while not looking at her.

"Is that all you have to say!" She shouted.

"Hey it's not my fault you and Gohan can't stay! It's the hotel manager's fault saying that you can't stay here! Besides I did my best to try and convince him otherwise." Musk said defensively.

"No you didn't! You probably were feeling on top of the world when you were told I couldn't stay here!" Chi-Chi accused him.

"Well you got me there." Musk said nonchalantly.

"Let me and my baby boy stay here, or else!" She threatened.

"Or else what?" Musk asked calmly.

Chi-Chi cracked her knuckles. Musk looked worried and gulped.

* * *

"Okay you can stay!" Musk said exhausted.

Chi-Chi walked out the door. Musk sticks his head out the door completely dazed. He has multiple bruises on his face, as well as a black eye.

"Excellent. I'll pick up Gohan now." Chi-Chi replied sternly.

She walked out the door.

Musk stepped out of the door way. His shirt, jeans, and shoes were torn from the beating he took. He decided to walk back to the hotel manager's office. He noticed the closet in the room and opened it. Inside were a flannel jacket, a pair of jeans, and beige boots. He checked the tags on the clothes to see if they would fit. Miraculously, they were a perfect fit! What was strange though was the manager appeared to be a little bit taller than him?

'Weird?' Musk thought to himself.

He ignored the question. Musk changed out of his torn clothing into the pair he found in the closet. He examined himself in the mirror.

'Nice.' He thought.

* * *

Gohan was in the car. He wasn't anxious as his mother to leave the house until May. After a couple of hours, he was at the hotel. He suddenly felt dark energy coming from the hotel. This snapped him out of his thoughts. He got out of the car and saw his uncle talk to his mom. He wasn't paying attention to them at all. He knew that something evil was in this hotel and he was going to figure out what it is. He knew he had to keep it a secret from his family just so whatever it is doesn't try to kill them.

"And here is the lobby!" Musk said. This got Gohan out of his thoughts.

"It's beautiful!" Chi-Chi marveled.

"So where can we sleep?" She then asked.

"Anywhere, but room two thirty-seven." Musk said.

Hearing that made Gohan's curiosity to spark.

'I need to check what's in this room two thirty-seven, maybe it can hold the key on what's the matter with this place' Gohan thought to himself.

* * *

**Hope you liked chapter two! Also, as a side note: later stories will have Goku alive after the Cell games. Don't bother asking me to change it let me do what I want. Finally, if you thought that this chapter was short, I apologize this was the best I could do so that I don't skip ahead to where the action begins. Anyways, see you until next time.**


	3. The Pregnancy Saga part 1

**I have been having problems thinking about the current story arc, so I thought about moving to the next one called "The Pregnant Saga". This is an AU story where Goku is still alive after Cell.**

Musk was sleeping on a beach chair. He was wearing sunglasses and was holding an empty beer bottle. It was a couple of days after the cell games. Everyone was happy especially his sister, Goku, and Gohan. He figured it was because Gohan defeated Cell. Just then, Goku and Gohan returned from fishing.

"Hey Musk, Chi-Chi and I have to talk to you about something?" Goku asked Musk.

"Sure why not." Musk said as he got up.

Musk went through the front door and saw his sister looking at him with a scowling face. Musk felt nervous she must've known something bad Musk did. However, why would she need Goku? She could chew him out all by herself and if he tried to bolt out of the house she could catch him before he reached his car.

"What is it?" Musk asked trying not to be afraid.

"We need to talk about something." Chi-Chi said seriously.

"And that is?" Musk asked.

"You need to change your life." Chi-Chi said.

"By that do you mean move to another place?" Musk asked.

"No. I want you to cut down on your drinking for the time being and get a job!" Chi-Chi demanded.

"Look I've been trying to get a job, and wait… what do you mean by "for the time being"?" Musk asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant." Chi-Chi bluntly told him.

"Nice trick, but it's not going to work." Musk said.

"I am pregnant you dolt!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"No you're not I think I would know if you were pregnant." Musk said smugly with his eyes closed and arms across his chest.

"You mean with my constant puking." Chi-Chi said calmly.

Musk then opened his eyes.

_Flashback:_

_Musk is waiting at the bathroom door. Someone sounds like there puking from the other side of the door. Chi-Chi opened the door looking nauseous._

"_Ha! How ironic is it for you to puke in the bathroom, while I'm at the other end scolding you." Musk said proudly._

_Chi-Chis' cheeks started to bulge out and she puked on Musk's face._

_Another flashback:_

_Musk is asleep in his bed. Chi-Chi walks into the room._

"_Wake up." Chi-Chi said, but it was no use._

"_I said wake u-!" Chi-Chi demanded before puking._

"_AAAAH!" Musk screamed._

Musk shuddered for remembering all the times his sister has puked on him.

"Well, now it all makes sense." Musk said.

"So you're going to cut down on your drinking?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Until the baby comes. Deal?" Musk said gesturing his hand out.

"Deal." Chi-Chi said. She knew if she forced Musk to cut down on his drinking he would lie. She figured he could cut back until the baby is born.

The siblings shook hands.

Late at night, Gohan was asleep. He was anxious for his baby sibling to arrive. The moment he heard his Mom was pregnant he was so excited. He suddenly felt a Ki level spike in his Uncle's room. He went to his uncle's room and saw him frantically packing. His uncle peered up and saw him by the door way.

"Gohan, I have a justifiable reason for doing this." Musk whispered.

**Well, this is the first chapter for the second story arc.**


	4. The Pregnancy Saga part 2

**Hey guys it's me. Sorry for the last chapter being too short. That was all I could think of for the beginning of the story arc. Just so you know I write flashbacks in italics and what the characters are thinking bordered by apostrophes.**

* * *

"What? That you're leaving your pregnant sister!" Gohan whispered, scolding his uncle.

"No! OK, maybe, but this is a justifiable case of cowardice if you let me explain!" Musk whispered, begging.

"OK, what is it?" Gohan whispered, ready to listen for his uncle's reasoning.  
"If you think your mom's temper is bad enough before, just wait until the third trimester!" Musk said nervously.

"You're afraid of my mom's temper?! You're the one person who can stand up to her when she's mad!" Gohan exclaimed quietly.

"Trust me, I saw enough as it is when she was pregnant with you," Musk said.

* * *

_Flashback to ten years ago:_

_Musk is driving his car with his father, the Ox King, to his sister's home._

_"I'm happy, son, that you agreed to come with me to see your sister," Ox King said happily._

_"Thanks, Dad," Musk replied._

_"I bet your sister will be happy to see us pop by and say…" Ox King said, before getting cut off by:_

_"YOU CAN COME BACK IN WHEN YOU REALLY MEAN IT!" Chi-Chi's incredibly pissed off voice came from inside the house. Goku was seen acting nervous outside the house. He looked like he got hit over the head several times._

_"By happy you mean angry, right?" Musk asked as they parked at the house. Ox King was concerned and got out of the car to ask his son-in-law what the problem was._

_"Goku?! What on Earth is happening here?!" Ox King asked, full of concern._

_"Well, Chi-Chi asked if she looked fat. I wanted to be honest with her so I said yes," Goku explained._

_Ox King slapped his head while Musk was seen laughing in the car._

_"What did I do wrong?" Goku asked nervously._

_Musk stopped laughing and got out of the car. He walked up to Goku._

_"Here I'll tell you this really gently!" Musk said._

_Goku leaned in._

_"YOU'RE! NOT! SUPPOSED! TO! CALL! A! WOMAN! FAT!" Musk exclaimed while slapping Goku across the cheek after every sentence._

_"Ow!" Goku moaned in pain rubbing his cheeks._

_"Especially when pregnant!" Musk said._

_Suddenly, a TV was dropped on Musk's head._

_"IF YOU EVER SLAP MY HUSBAND AGAIN, YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Chi-Chi shouted, peaking her head out of the window._

_"Hello, pot names kettle," Musk said in pain._

_"WHAT?!" Chi-Chi shouted, getting her head out of the window. Goku and Ox King both took a few steps back in fear. Even Musk was a little nervous._

_Soon enough, Chi-Chi stepped out of the house with her belly bulging looking more pissed off than ever._

_"Sorry," Musk pleaded._

_However, the plea fell upon deaf ears and Chi-Chi began to brutally pulverize him. Goku and Ox King looked on in fear. Musk began to scream:_

_"AH!"_

_"OH GOD!"_

_"Shouldn't you do something?" Goku asked nervously._

_"SOMEBODY HELP!"_

_"They're both adults. They can work this out on their own," Ox King replied nervously._

_"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Musk asked in fear. A bone was heard getting broken. Musk screamed in intense pain._

* * *

"It was one of the most painful beatings I've ever had. And that's saying a lot considering all of the drunken brawls I've gotten into," Musk said.

"My mother needs you. Besides, if you do leave where are you going to stay? Also, do you think Mom will just let you leave?" Gohan asked.

Musk looked like he was hesitating.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure Dad can help us," Gohan said.

"OK, fine! But, if something bad happens to me, it's on your head," Musk warned.

Gohan then left the room while Musk began to get changed into his night wear.

* * *

Late in the morning, Musk was typically doing his morning routine: oversleeping. Chi-Chi walked into his room. She knew that the usual strategy wouldn't work to well so she decided to trick him. Chi-Chi puffed up her cheeks and made a gagging sound. Musk's eyes shot open and he ran out of his bed. Chi-Chi looked on feeling proud, until she felt nauseous. Chi-Chi ran into the nearest bathroom she could find and shut the door. A puking sound was heard. Musk ran to the breakfast table in his boxers and undershirt. The strangest thing was that Goku wasn't there.

"Hey, Gohan, where's Goku?" Musk asked.

"Oh, he's out training," Gohan said, nervous.

Musk was starting to feel suspicious.

"Gohan, I repeat, where's Goku?" Musk asked, feeling suspicious.

"My husband is with King Kai, helping him train his fighters for a tournament," Chi-Chi said, walking in.

"How long is that going to be?" Musk asked.

"He'll be gone for a week. Also, after the tournament he promised to train with King Kai on every week day starting from eight AM to three AM every weekday. Unless, there happens to be a national holiday on the weekdays." Chi-Chi said.

Musk was worried.

"What?! Why?!" Musk pleaded in fear.

"Unlike you, my husband promised to make it up to him for accidentally killing him when bringing that monster, Cell, to his planet. Which also destroyed his home, the reason why he is helping him in the tournament," Chi-Chi explained.

Musk gave Gohan a death glare. Gohan just smiled sheepishly.

"Besides, I got you a new job," Chi-Chi said as she was reaching inside of her pockets.

"What is it?" Musk said, feeling nervous. 'Please tell me it's not a bomb disposal job,' he thought.  
"I got you a job as a night watchman at Barry Bear's pizza parlor," Chi-Chi said as she handed Musk a resume.

'Oh, that's not so bad,' Musk thought.

"Unfortunately, it's at the one in Satan City," Chi-Chi said.

"What's so bad about that one?" Musk asked.

"You haven't heard the news? A year ago, five children were lured backstage by a guy in a Barry Bear suit. The childrens' bodies were never found even after they caught that sicko. Also, a couple of months after that, one of the animatronics bit off a part of a customer's brain." Chi-Chi said.

'I had to ask,' Musk regretted.

* * *

It was midnight and Musk was at the security office at the pizza parlor. He was sitting on the chair when all of the sudden a recorded message started to play.

"Hello and welcome to Berry Bear's pizza parlor. I used to work in that office before you and I am here to help you out. But first, I'm supposed to give you the introduction. Hello and welcome to Berry Bear's pizza parlor, a magical place where kids and adults can have fun. We are not responsible for any injuries or death that you have experienced here," the phone guy said.

"He's probably talking about burglars," Musk said to himself.

"A quick warning by the way, the animatronics tend to act strange at night. In order to stop them from getting their joints locked down at night, we keep them on at free roam. However, the animatronics at night will not view you as a person, but as an endoskeleton without its costume. Since that's against the rules here, they will try to forcefully stuff you inside of a Berry Bear costume," the phone guy said before being interrupted.

"OK, that's just going to be embarrassing," Musk said, relieved.

"…Which wouldn't be so bad, if the costumes weren't filled with wires, crossbeams, and other electronic equipment. This of course, could kill you by severe electrocution," the man said.

"What?" Musk panicked.

"However, you can protect yourself by watching them, but it wastes energy which will leave you helpless. So good luck and I'll see you tomorrow," the message said.

The message stopped.

Musk looked nervous.

* * *

**I'd like to thank you for reading this. Ever since the game "Five nights at Freddy's" came out I wanted to throw Musk into a similar situation where he has to watch killer animatronics for five days. Leave me a review of what you thought of this chapter and I'll start to work on the next one.**


	5. The Pregnancy Saga part 3

Musk was terrified. Not only did he have to watch four creepy animatronics, but he had to watch them while they tried to kill him.

'OK, Musk you can do this. After all, I'm pretty sure the guy was just pulling my leg.' Musk thought to himself.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like these over grown toasters in ugly costumes are actually alive… wait where's the rabbit on the stage?" Musk said browsing through the cameras.

He checked the left hall and low and behold… he saw it looking at the camera.

"AAAAAH!" He screamed. He shut the door.

"OK, if I leave the door shut maybe it'll go away." Musk said. He checked the light beside the door and saw the bird looking at him.

"AAAAAH!" He screamed.

"OK, I'll just see if the rabbit is gone." He said not wanting to waste power.

He opened the door and it was still there.

"AH!" He screamed.

"Maybe the duck left?" Musk said nervously.

He opened it and it was still there.

"AH!" He screamed.

He continued the cycle until the two animatronics looked like they were having their time wasted, so they started to walk away. Musk was still doing the same cycle. The cycle continued for the rest of the night.

* * *

"THEY WERE ALIVE! THEY TRIED TO KILL ME!" Musk shouted at the table.

Raising the brows of his sister and nephew.

"They're animatronics that perform for children." Chi-Chi said.

"During the day. But at night the guy who used to work before me says that they glitch at night and don't recognize me as a human being, but as a naked endoskeleton!" Musk said.

"So what? They'll put you in a costume. That's embarrassing. Not scary." Chi-Chi said.

"The costumes are said to be filled with wires and crossbeams." Musk said.

Chi-Chi grabbed Musk by the collar.

"Listen! You are going back to that job tonight or I'll..." Chi-Chi threatened before her cheeks puffed.

"Oh no…" Musk said preparing for the worst.

* * *

"OK, Musk you can do this. After all, the first nights the hardest." Musk said to himself.

"Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if your hearing this then that means you've made it to night two. I won't talk as long since Barry and his friends tend to become more active as the nights tend to progress…" The phone guy said.

"Perfect!" Musk said.

"However, now you'll be dealing with Foxo the pirate. He's been in a state of disrepair because you know about the bite. Hides behind the curtain at pirate's cove." The phone guy said.

"What?" Musk said worried.

"It's best to keep the camera on him since he doesn't like to be watched. However, do not overdo it. That should be it bye." The phone guy said.

"Great now I have to watch one and waste power at the same. I mean I could get away with the other two, but noooo. Alright, where are you?" Musk complained.

He switched the camera to the camera at Pirate's cove and saw that there was nothing there.

"AAAH!" He screamed.

He switched the camera to west hall and saw the animatronic fox running towards him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Musk screamed.

The fox leaned its head inside the office unleashing an ear shattering scream. Musk panicked and pressed the door button which slammed down on the animatronic silencing it.

"AH! Oh crap! Oh crap! Ohcrapohcrapohcrap! What have I done?!" Musk panicked.

Musk tried to pick it up, but it then screamed again waving its hook at him. Musk accidentally pressed the button again, **five times to be precise**. Splitting it in two.

"Ah dammit!" Musk shouted.

Musk began searching the cameras for something. Until he found a naked endoskeleton in the backstage area.

"Oh perfect." Musk said sarcastically.

He then remembered.

'Wait if the animatronics will only attack me if because I'm a naked endoskeleton. Then, maybe if I dress up as one of them, I can be safe.' Musk thought.

He looked down at the Fox and dragged it in the office.

* * *

Musk had spent some time removing the wires and crossbeams out of the costume. He also turned off the security cameras as well.

'I may look stupid, but at least I'm in disguise.' Musk thought.

Musk ran out of the office. When he was by the stage he tripped.

"Dammit!" Musk cursed.

"Don't mind me guys. I'm just an ordinary animatronic." Musk said to them. The animatronics began to look at Musk like he was some demented psycho. They could tell that it was him, but Musk didn't care for the moment. Except, for Barry who didn't look at all. He entered the backstage and saw the endoskeleton. As well as, the costume for the fox. Musk began to put the costume on the robot. Musk then dragged the animatronic back to where the original was. He ran back to his office.

"Okay! Now let's turn on the cameras and see what's going on." Musk said.

He turned on the cameras it was almost six. Unknown to him, the old fox animatronic was still active. It raised its hook ready to slash. Musk turned around and saw it.

"AH!" Musk screamed.

Suddenly the fox stopped. Musk looked down at his watch and saw that it was six AM. Musk had no time to celebrate he had to hide what he did. He swept up all the wires and crossbeams and put them in his pockets. He then picked up the two halves of what was left of the pirate fox and put them in the trunk of his car as well as the costume.

* * *

Musk was approaching the house where he saw Chi-Chi waiting for him.

"So how was your day?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Good! Good! Hey do you mind if I go into the woods?" Musk said hastily.

"Why? And what about those animatronics that you encountered last night?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Oh just to look at nature. Also, I locked them in the dining room." Musk said.

"No offense, but you're not the one who I think of someone who likes nature." Chi-Chi said.

"What of course I am! Remember the camping trips I've been on with Goku and Gohan?" Musk defended himself.

"You've been banned from them after your profanity laced reaction when stepping on a bear trap." Chi-Chi said.

Musk then started to remember the incident:

* * *

_It was during the ten day wait for the Cell games. Goku, Gohan, and Musk were walking down a trail to find a camping spot._

_"I think we should stop here and rest." Goku said._

_"Good because I'm tired." Musk said._

_Musk sat down on a log. He moved his right foot somewhere along the grassy area surrounding the log when:_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! F*CKING DAMMIT! WHO THE F*CK PUTS A F*CKING BEAR TRAP IN THE MIDDLE OF F*CKING NOWHERE!" Musk shouted in a mixture of rage and pain._

_Goku and Gohan were shocked after hearing Musk drop at least four f-bombs._

_"Are you okay Musk?" Goku asked nervously._

_"DO I F*CKING LOOK OKAY TO YOU?!" Musk asked rhetorically._

_"No." Goku said nervously._

_"THEN F*CKING HELP ME GET THIS GODAMN F*CKING BEAR TRAP OFF MY F*CKING LEG! YOU F*CKING MORON!" Musk shouted._

_"Okay. Okay." Goku said scared._

_Goku managed to pry the bear trap off Musk's leg with his hands._

_"Oh thanks Goku. I'm sorry for what you guys had to hear that." Musk apologized._

_"It's okay you were in pain." Goku said._

_Musk limped a couple times after getting off the log when his left leg:_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! F*CKING F*CKER F*CK!" Musk shouted._

* * *

"It was actually two bear traps, but I'm not camping. I'm just going to drive my car in the middle of the woods so I can watch nature while listening to music." Musk said.

"Alright I'm taking Gohan to Master Roshi's." Chi-Chi said.

"Alright bye!" Musk said anxiously.

After a couple of minutes, Chi-Chi left the house with Gohan. Musk got in his car and drove to the middle of the woods with a shovel. Musk began to dig a hole that was six feet deep and put what was left of the animatronic in the hole. Musk began to fill up the hole with dirt.

"Okay I only got three more nights of that job and then I can get paid." Musk said. He walked toward his car when:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! F**************CCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!" Musk shouted at the top of his lungs in pain after stepping on a bear trap.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is going to have Musk go through nights three and four. With chapter three being about night five. Please leave your thoughts about this chapter and give me some constructive criticism.**


	6. The Pregnancy Saga part 4

**Sorry for the delay guys. Here's chapter 6.**

* * *

Musk began his third night. He put in the tape that said "Third Night (Still here).

"Wow all the way to the third night. I got to say you're devoted. Most people tend to quit at this point."

"More like **die** at this point…" Musk said.

A thought just occurred to him:

'Wait why is this place still open with all the dead employees and kids?'

"Anyway make sure you keep an eye on Barry. He's much more clever than the other three. So just keep an eye out for something in the shadows." The guy on the phone said.

"Okay just keep an eye out for the bear. Where is he?" Musk said seeing he was not in the stage.

"Nope." He said checking the dining area.

"Nada." He said checking the east hall.

"Nothing." He said looking in the west hall.

He checked the kitchen, but couldn't see anything.

"Wait why is the kitchen camera broken…" Musk said nervous.

'Oh Kami! I knew it! The pizzas are made from the dead employees! I've got to tell someone!' He panicked.

"Oh wait! It says I have to click the reboot button." Musk said.

He pressed the button that said reboot. It took a while, but there was nothing in there.

"Okay. Now where's the bear." Musk said. However, he began to feel weird.

"I have to pee!" He said.

* * *

"Why did I have to get that extra large chug cola at the gas station? Next time, I'm getting a large!" Musk said as he ran into the men's bathroom. He stopped when he was between the restrooms.

"Hey I can finally go in the women's washroom and not get in trouble." Musk said running into the women's bathroom.

He unzipped his fly and looked around.

"Oh right I'm in the women's bathroom…" He said before being grabbed by a pair of fuzzy hands.

It was Barry with red irises glowing in the dark. The bear began to roar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Musk screamed until he noticed that the animatronic stopped roaring until it began to run away covering itself. Musk noticed that he didn't have to go anymore…

"And then it ran away!" Musk shouted to Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Krillin, who was visiting. All three were grossed out to say the least.

"That was disgusting!" She shrieked.

"And scary, right?" Musk asked.

"No!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"You know if there really are killer animatronics why don't you record them?" Krillin asked.

"I've been banned from using a cell phone due to an incident a couple months ago." Musk said embarrassed.

"What kind of incident?" Krillin asked slightly curious.

"You don't want to know." Gohan said.

"What about a camera?" Krillin asked.

"Too expensive, and I don't want to break the one we have." Musk said.

Musk then looked like he remembered something.

"However, they did say I could use a replacement if I wanted too…" He said looking at Krillin.

"No." The bald monk said flatly.

"C'mon." Musk said.

"No. I'm not going to stand in for you because you're creeped out by a couple of animatronics." Krillin said.

"Please?" Musk asked.

"No." Krillin said as he left.

Musk desperately threw himself at Krillins' feet.

"Please!" Musk desperately pleaded.

"You survived for three nights. I'm sure you can handle a fourth night." Krillin said.

Krillin kicked Musk off of his leg and flew off.

"Fine! I'll get someone else!" Musk shouted as Krillin flew off.

* * *

"You can't be serious?" Yamcha said when Musk went to West City.

"No." Tien said flatly when Musk asked him at a nearby stream.

"Nu-uh." Chiatzou said who was with Tien.

"I've got better things to do." Yajirobe said when Musk had Gohan fly him to the look out.

Vegeta just punched Musk in the stomach without saying anything before heading back into his gravity chamber.

"Guess that's a no…" He said weakly and in fetal position.

* * *

"Okay, I can handle one more night." Musk said.

Musk put the fourth night tape in.

"I've got to admit you must be one brave soul willing to still work here for four nights." The recording said.

"Most people just tend to quit, but luckily for you've gotten through all four. So no hassle." The recording said.

Just then, it sounded like the power went off from the recording.

"Oh no…" The guard said.

What came next was music that sounded like it came from a music box. When the song came off a shriek was heard ending the tape.

Musk was now feeling even worse. He looked through the halls until he noticed that one of the posters now had a yellow bear with black, empty eyes. When he looked away from the tablet he saw that the bear from the poster was now in front of him. Slumped over like there was something immobile contained in it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Musk screamed as he ran all the way out of the building back to his car. He sighed, and Musk began to think of something to do for the next night.

"I have an idea." Musk said.

* * *

The next night, Chi-Chi was wandering the house when she noticed something because she couldn't sleep. She then noticed something different about her armory. It looked like someone opened up the armory, and there was only one person who was gone for the night. She opened it in a hurry and saw that there was nothing inside of it.

"He's not." Chi-Chi said.

* * *

At the pizzeria, the fox animatronic ran to the office door only to be shot by a hail of bullets in the chest. The man who fired the weapon was Musk now armed to the teeth with weapons holding an Uzi.

"Okay kids, its party time." Musk said switching the Uzi for a shotgun.

* * *

**Sorry for the huge delay this year. With personal issues such as college registrations and all I haven't had that much free time to work on my stories. I sincerely hope that I have the time to do more work next year. **


End file.
